Pose for Me
by Ichigo Jaegerjaquez
Summary: Ichigo loved his job as an editor but when he's asked to take some time off of his job, Ichigo takes up on an offer to work for Japan's biggest modeling agency. There, he meets the world's biggest asshole more commonly referred to as Grimmjow. Yaoi, smut, AU, GrimmIchi.
1. Prologue

**Title: **Pose for me: Prologue

**Author's Notes: **Ichigo Kurosaki is a man of many talents. So is the guy that he happens to work with in of his both jobs: modelling and writing. This is a yaoi, GrimmIchi, and very lemony fanfiction. AU.

**Warnings: **Yaoi/slash. Male on male action. Lemons. Swears. Alternate Universe. Ichigo POV

**Disclaimer:** I don't own bleach.

* * *

Prologue

I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, a new male model for a very prestigious modelling company. I never found myself to be a person suited for modeling or any job that requires you to be in the limelight. Other than modeling, since it doesn't fill up all of my time, I'm also an editor working for a publishing company that has a good reputation and a lot of admirable authors. Don't get me wrong, I love working as an author. I'd much rather be behind the scenes than in the picture.

Right now, my situation is really pitiable.

"Ishida Uryu, I'm going to be your manager from now on," the tall, skinny man in front of me held out his hand. Just like the rest of his body, his hands were bony but agile. At first glance, you'd probably assume this guy was a professor or scientist. He's neither of those, he's a manager for male models.

I chose not to say anything. How the hell did I ever get dragged into this? Oh right, my writing career got cut short because they have a shortage of authors and they asked me to take some time off. Besides, I always got the really reputable authors like the one that are always winning awards. Those authors were taking some time off. The only reason I ever wanted to try modeling was because...

_"Ichigo-san, you should try modeling!" _

That Urahara... I needed some sort of income since I'm still trying to become stable and he recommended me for this company which happens to be his company. Urahara-san told me a lot of things like "_You'd be a great model_", "_You have nice abs... which we can really use!_", and "_You're downright sexy..._"

Even though I punched him after the last comment, I took up on his offer.

Now here I am, at Urahara's male modeling agency, feeling gay as hell. But, that's not the most pitiable part of my situation. The that I was on looked really busy. Every model was either in a dressing room or on the set of the photo shoot. I, being the bum that I am, just sat on the bench in the middle. Rubbing the bench, I noticed it was made of really smooth, hard wood. The photo shooting sets looked really pretty. I'm not homosexual or anything, but the guys were above-average looking, to say the least. Every time a model struck a new pose, the camera moved to a new place to shoot from a better angle.

They weren't just wearing clothes. Nope, there's much more to this job. One model had a lollipop as a prop. That model's hair was spiky black and had a striking resemblance to mine. Each time, he struck a pose, swift fingers moved the lollipop or he'd sensually lick while shooting a lustful look to the camera. Perhaps the most striking thing about this model was the 69 tattoo on his cheek. Another model had a really big sword that he through over his shoulder. Eyes small, but his hair was striking red and full of personality. He had a variety of tattoos on his forehead.

"I manage another model..." Ishida held his clipboard close, "But he's doesn't seem to be here yet. He's probably the most famous model here. Everything about him is so striking in every way. Damn, I really wish he was here. he'd be perfect as a role model for you. You look like you have a lot of potential. I hope you invest time and energy into this because someone like you could get far here."

This is what happens when I play with power. Urahara got me hooked up with the most well-renowned modeling agency and my manager just happens to be the same person who manages the most famous model in the agency. I guess I should be feeling lucky, but I really don't. I love my job as an editor. Just hoping that this model business doesn't run with me for too long.

I shuffled my feet, "That's too bad. I mean, that your other model couldn't make it."

Ishida didn't even glance at me. He was just moving around some papers. When I said that, he seemed to notice me. Damn, I hate those people who are act like they're too good for everyone else!

"Yeah we'll just do a test photo shoot to see where you'd be best..." he took a deep breath and looked around like he was trying to spot someone, "Actually knowing your co-worker, he's probably just lurking around here..."

"Huh?" Who goes to work but doesn't actually bother to show up? What the hell would be the point of that?

"I mean, he's probably getting with some girl in a closet somewhere on set," Ishida practically whispered this. His face was hidden behind his clipboard and when he lowered the clipboard, I could see that his cheeks were stained pink. "I'm going to go look for him."

Ishida started his expedition for what I'm guessing was to go look for his high-stature model. Turning around, he pointed in the direction of a door, "That's the dressing room, I have your clothes laid out there in the front. Get dressed and present yourself in the photo shoot area."

I could tell he was really embarrassed. Who wouldn't be if the model they were assigned went around the studio getting it on with random girls on studio? Even _I _felt kind of shameful to be working along side someone like that.

_I guess I shouldn't judge someone this quickly_, I thought to myself as I opened the door to the dressing room, _Sure, he might sound like a man whore from what I'm hearing but I should give him a chance. After all, Ishida told me that he could help me._

And that, ladies and gentleman, was a big mistake that I'll never forgive myself for making: Opening the door to the dressing room and _ever, _I mean, _ever _thought about giving this blue haired prick any second thought.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Favorite, Follow, and review, and tell me what you think of it so far. I'll start updating if I get positive feedback on this fic.**


	2. Worst Case Scenario

**Title: _Pose For Me_: World's worst case scenario.**

**Author's notes: **The characters are going to be a little bit OOC. Yaoi, smut, coarse language.

**Thanks to: **_Lone Hollow, Murcielago44, TokenAsian, Ulqui4, sa-shi-mii, Hollowshirosaki413, KlennyGingerHead, Rawr,_ _Bleachichi15, Chocobakemono, Darkening grey, Electrimist, FreakingFruitloop, FrostySquid, GothicOokami, GrimmKitty6, Ink and Death, KayentaKheals, Madame Hearts, PeppermintStripes, Rei v.2.0, ShirosakiKagura, TigerTearz, -it-calls-meXX, kuroishigure, listentotherain89, manda-chanxp, simplyfabulousa, BelovedAmy, person360_**for the support!  
**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach.

* * *

Right there, behind the clothes rack, I saw something that I wish I'd never seen. It's something that I just want to un-see so badly, but it's been stained to my eyelids. Now, I have the fucking pleasure of seeing it every time I blink. Great! Wonderful, just fucking wonderful! At that moment, I should've walked out, put my resignation on Ishida's desk, gotten a green card, and left the country. But I didn't, and now I'm regretting it. Nope, I stood there, looking like a fucking prude, gawking.

"Oh, God, Grimmjow! You're so big!"

"I know, now stop struggling!"

…Is anyone else hearing this? Or am I only one that was doomed to be in this place at this time? The woman's orange hair was sprawled out at the bottom and I could see enough of her bust to know that I didn't have to see anymore. The rack was rattling and the girl squealed with what sounded like forced excitement as the man above her moved with quick, yet surprisingly erotic pulses. I was going to fucking vomit.

The clothes on the hangers tussled around, some of them falling to the ground or hanging one sleeve off of the hangers likes some earthquake was taking place. Then the words were cut out; the only thing you could hear then was a light squishing sound, slapping, and a lot of grunts and squeals. I can't believe I just described what I heard. That just proves my point: I should have left.

Strangely, I did see one thing, smoke. What, was the friction so much that there's smoke coming? It made me shiver just thinking about it. But really, smoke was coming from the scene of the crime. The whole dressing room smelled wholly of cigarettes. Sadly I had to interrupt the porno movie with a cough.

In response to my cough, I saw a head poke out from underneath a coat. It looked thoroughly irritated. That face… as soon as I saw that face, I realized why the company had someone like that as their top model. Blue eyes sharp, determined, and even had an ominous feel to them; they complimented his hair, also blue but lighter, jetting out in all different directions, falling all over his face. His nose was sharp and looked a little crooked but only crooked enough to give it a handsome, chiseled point. His mouth bent in such a way that it almost seemed like he was pouting.

Such an amazing face… gone to fucking waste with his shitty personality!

"Need something?" he asked, in the middle of sex, hands were pressed against the ground and the girl didn't seem the least bit disturbed by the fact that he diverted his attention. Such arrogance in his voice! I wanted to punch this guy. I tried not to notice what he was doing, I really did try. I even shut my eyes because I could feel all the blood in my body rushing to my cheeks and down to places I didn't want to have to deal with right now.

"Um…" I didn't know what to say. He saved himself from a lot of cussing just because I hadn't met him before but I knew I was going to hate him. Before I could say anything else, the girl under the clothes rack interrupted me.

"Sweetie… finish!" She whined like a bitch. God, I hated people like that. The two of them made me want to throw up. The dressing room shouldn't be used as a place to fuck.

"Wait, one minute, enjoy the show," He put his index finger up to indicate 'one moment'. With that, he slipped back under the clothes rack. And with a few more hard-hitting slaps, high-pitched squeals, and a final scream. He popped back out. He was pulling his jeans up… it was not pretty… I could see some of his junk hanging out. On the other hand, the girl was completely naked and putting on her underwear right in front of me. She put a dress on and left.

He was _drying his hair with a towel. _

"I just got out of the shower," he rubbed the towel all over his spiky sapphire-blue hair and it started shining in the lights in the dressing room, "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the man I had just met fucking a woman.

Did he bother to shake my hand or even look at me? No! How can someone who's so high on his horse see someone who's down to earth like me.

"I'm—"

Even when I tried to introduce _MYSELF_, he cut me off. Wow.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, yeah I know. You're the new guy."

"Were you just…" I was going to ask were you fucking in the dressing room, but he didn't let me. He snapped at me like I'd said something wrong.

"What?! The newbie's already fucking questioning everything I do? If you happen to have a better solution for my morning wood, I'd love to fucking hear it!"

I didn't say anything. I was really pissed. Really, really fucking pissed. I'm not very good at controlling my anger. I'll break out like the hulk. I'm serious, I won't hold back on the cussing. I don't care how high up you are, you will not insult my ego. Opening my mouth, I started to say something, but it didn't come out. I don't know why, it must be Grimmjow's intimidating nature.

"No, I j-just…" _Cover up, c'mon Ichigo say something intelligent! _"I-Ishida's looking for you."

"Oh, him," Grimmjow talked about Ishida like he was talking about some pest or nuisance. It's disgusting how little respect he gave his manager, "he'll find me soon enough."

I just nodded and still looked down at the ground. I needed to sneak out of there as soon as I found my outfit.

"I need to go… First photo shoot," I struggled to get out. My bad boy, gutsy show was short-lived, dammit.

"Where's your outfit?"

"R-Right there…" I pointed over to the clothes hanging on the hanger, separated from the rest.

"Ok, well, hell, put them on, kid!"

"…Here...?"

"Yeah, do I have to spell everything out for you? Here, in front of me!"

Grimmjow wanted me to strip in front of him, while he's watching. This is not good. I did not sign up for sexual harassment on my first day.

"Well, um, Jaegerjaquez-san, you see, I'm not really…"

"Shut up! Holy fucking shit, just do what I tell you to! And call me Grimmjow for God's sake!"

My eye was twitching with irritation. I don't think anyone has ever managed to make me this mad in such a short period of time. I guess I had no choice. Boy, this was a lot like highschool when we got bullied but I'm a fully grown adult and I'm still letting jerks like him kick me around. Pulling my shirt off, I grabbed the outfit, put it on. Then, I had to take my pants off. Unbuckling my belt, I realized that Grimmjow was staring at me, with a rock hard stare.

"Can you turn around?" I asked politely.

"Why?"

"Because… I'm taking my pants off." I didn't think I needed a better reason than that.

"Yeah, no, you need more confidence than that you idiot! That's what the modeling business is about," his large hands grabbed my pants and pulled them right off. I wish the earth opened a giant hole and eaten me. Or better, I died on the spot. All the blood rushed up to my face as I started screaming.

"What the fuck was that for!" I put the outfit's black pants on as quickly as I could. "Stop looking!"

For crying out loud, I'm stuck with an overconfident, pedophilic asshole! Busily, I hustled up the rest of my clothes and pushed them to the side and I got ready to make a run for it. It was almost like I could see the door getting farther and farther away from me.

"Tch, tch, tch," Grimmjow clicked his tongue, crossed his arms and moved towards me, slowly, "That's _NOT _how you do it."

Now, I was terrified that he might just end up stripping me down all the way.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I looked down to see if I was missed a button or something went wrong but nothing was wrong. "There's nothing wrong with it."

"That's the problem."

"What." I was so confused. So he wants something to be wrong with me?

"Everybody likes a bad boy, Ichigo," already, he's calling me by my first name, "Just do this…"

He unbuttoned my shirt. He insisted on taking off the entire shirt but I slapped his hand away. Then he practically dragged the pants off of me. The pants hung ever so loosely over my hips.

"This is all your gonna get on your first day. This shitty outfit," he was carefully eyeing my outfit with a finger on his chin. Slim eyes slid to my arms as he rolled up my sleves on the simple white button up shirt. As soon as he turned around and crouched at the trunk that was placed conveniently in the dressing room. I started running but was pretty quickly stopped by Grimmjow.

"The fuck you think yer goin'?" his voice sounded harsher than before. Guess he didn't like it when people defiled him. He better get used to it because I'm a complete bad ass.

...

_WHO THE FUCK AM I KIDDING?_

_"_Uh... No where..." I gritted my teeth.

"Good, take this."

Grimmjow handed me a fedora. This is ridiculous! I'm going to get fired on my first day. Before he slapped it on my head, he messed up my hair. Then, I thought the let's harass the crap out of Ichigo time was over, so I started to move. Then he spun me around. Suddenly, his nose crinkled up and he started stabbing my crotch.

"CAN YOU FUCKING NOT?!" I finally fucking screamed at him. Do not, _DO NOT__, _at any point in time, stab someone's crotch.

"Yer not hard?" he asked with a quizzical look on his face. I realized that he thought I was going to get hard from him fucking some other girl behind the clothes rack. No way in hell... to be honest, I was a little hard but it wasn't noticeable.

"You gay?" he asked teasingly. That prick. Why did he give two shits if I was gay or not? For his information, no I'm not fucking gay!

"No," I answered. Now I was getting really mad, one more push of a button and I was going to blow up. I was this fucking close to leaving. My eyes grew enormous at what he had just done. The blue-haired bastard's hand crept onto my crotch and unzipped my pants. I wanted to move away, so bad, I just wanted to punch him.

The sly sound that a zipper makes sounded like the cry of Satan in my ears. Large hands grabbed my member and his face drooped down and tilted itself right in front of me. With unreasonable amounts of strength, he pushed me into to the wall. _Oh fuck, no Ichigo, tell him to fuck off!_

"Yer cute..." Bloody hell, I'm not cute! I wished he'd just get his filthy hands off of me!

His spitefully skillful hands slid themselves into my underweaer and he almost got away with it all. Before he even had a chance to make any moves-

_"_Goddammit!" I yelled and pushed him away. Pulling on my pants, I zipped them up and never looked back. Right as I was about make a mad dash out the door, I turned around to finally flip my shit at him. The flame of anger burned intensely in my eyes. It burned so much, I thought I was going to cry.

"No! Fuck you! I'm quitting! You're the biggest asshole I've ever met, what the fuck is your problem! You stripped me, you bastard! For fuck's sake, the first thing I saw you doing was a woman in the dressing room behind the clothes rack and _I'm _supposed to be your co-worker?! Think again, asshole!"

I never want to see that face again. What if someone heard about what he did to me in the dressing room, while on shift? I could never show my face to anyone ever again. Despite what people might think, I didn't take things like this too well: too many love failures, that's all. I'm gonna be seen as the gayest fuck to ever hit the world.

Ishida's face was really surprised as I ran up to his desk, slammed my hands on the desk, and started blowing steam off at him to, "Assign me to another manager or department or some shit like that or I'm quitting!"

He looked really shaken up. My impact had moved some papers so he fixed that, pushed up his glasses, and asked, "Why?"

"Gr- You don't need a reason!" I wasn't about to tell him that I almost got raped by the agency's top model. I couldn't tell anyone what had happened. That could cause Grimmjow his job, like I cared, but more importantly, my reputation.

"I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun, you can't quit! Urahara told me that you are to stay here, with me, in this department. Those were his exact orders. I'm telling your Kurosaki-kun, we can't even give you your editor job back unless you stay here."

"Fuck you! I'm not staying here! Tell his ass that I quit!"

Breathing like a wild animal, I stormed out of there with whatever dignity I had left, which, mind you, was not much. I purposely slammed the door behind me and didn't bother to take even one second to glance back. Unpatiently, I jammed the elevator's 'down' button. It took forever to get there and each moment felt really painful as I waited for it. God, I hated being judged or embarassed! So much stress on the first day at work, it's no wonder I broke out like that.

In the elevator, I pulled out my cell phone. The least I could do now is call up Urahara-san and apologize. Scrolling down my contacts, I pressed call on 'Kisuke Urahara'.

"Hello, Urahara-san?" Huffing into the speaker, "Urahara-san... I-I'm quitting. I can't take this job, please."

"Ichigo-san, Ichigo-san? Is that you? What happened, you sound awful." Awful I was.

"I-I can't do this, Urahara-san, I quit."

"Ichigo, what are you saying?" From the other side of the line, I heard a half-hearted laugh, "It's only you're first day."

The elevator door opened and I walked out, the phone still shaking in my hand.

"Ichigo, you there?"

"Yeah... Urahara-san, I am," I rubbed my temples, "I can't go back there."

"Ichigo, listen to me, you need to take that job!" His voice was a little more forceful. Urahara never forced anything on me as long as I remembered. Neither has he ever done anything to me that didn't help me.

"Why?!" I yelled into the phone, agitated at everybody's persistence.

"I'll explain everything to you. Where are you right now?"

"I'm getting in the parking lot under the building. I'm getting into my car."

I opened the car door when he said, "Ok, tell me when you're sitting down in your car."

Sitting down, I replied, "Now I am."

"Ichigo, take a deep breath. I'm going to explain why you're going to listen to me and keep your job."

Uneasily, I put a hand on the steering wheel and put my keys in the cup holder, "I'm listening." Anxious fingers tapped on the steering wheel as I waited for him to say something. There was a long pause before Urahara started talking again.

"When was the last time you saw your family?"

The last time I saw my family? What was with this random question? I started to think... The last things I remember were my sisters marriage, my dad's job relocation, and Yuzu's pregnancy. Days? Weeks? No, months, eight months to be exact.

"Eight months," I answered after long thought. I felt really selfish because I hadn't even given a single moment of thought to someone as important as my family.

"A lot has happened in those eight months," it was like I could feel the tension in his voice pulling on the line, "I mean a lot. Do you remember Yuzu conceived before you left for your work and your dad left for his work? Well, we found out that there's been some complications with the pregnancy. She's in serious trouble and she and her baby have been put on 24/7 hospital surveillance until the due date. There's a good chance that neither of them will survive."

My eyes grew enormous as he told me this. I hadn't heard anything about this! My family has always been my first priority, why did it change now? Ashamed... So ashamed that I almost let Yuzu slip away without even bothering to find out if something was wrong.

"You're dad was relocated to the scene of the nuclear explosions voluntarily because he wanted to help the victims there. It didn't turn out too well for him," Urahara's voice started shaking, and I was bracing myself for the worst case scenario, "His job caused him to be exposed to large amounts of radiation. Now, he has acute radiation poisoning and cancer."

The phone fell from my lifeless hands and hit the car floor with a soft _thud_. I could still hear Urahara's voice on the other side of the line.

"Ichigo? Ichigo! Are you there? Ichigo!"

After a minute of him calling and me just staring at nothing, the line was cut. I put my head on the steering wheel. My eyes burned, my heart was stinging and I thought I was going to have a heart attack. Droplets of salt water, tears, started dripping from my eyes. Before I knew it, I was crying like a baby. Caring about the people around me was the last thing on my mind. I don't think anyone saw me.

Finally, I started calming down. Putting the keys into the key hole, I started up the engine. I was just about backing out of the parking space when I heard a loud knock on the glass. Actually, I thought about ignoring it but I looked anyways.

There was Urahara with his green and white striped hat and black trench coat. I rolled down the window.

"Move to the passenger seat," he motioned for me to move over. I went around the car to the passenger seat and Urahara sat in the drivers seat.

"Urahara-san," I wiped any left over tears with my sleeves, "W-What are you doing here?"

"Hah," another half-hearted laugh as he pulled his hat over his face, "It wasn't easy for me to tell you this. I came running here because I didn't know what had happened to you when the line suddenly got cut."

"I-I'm sorry..."

"No, Ichigo, I'm sorry. I wasn't supposed to tell you any of this. The only thing I was supposed to do was get you a high-paying, honest job."

"I still don't understand, why couldn't you tell me?"

"Your dad's cancer and radiation poisoning can still be cured, it's just going to take a lot of time and money. Same goes for Yuzu. I offered to pay for both of their treatment but, Isshin said he'd die before ever putting me in debt or taking that much money from me. The last thing he wanted to do was trouble any of his kids whose life was going well. At first, your dad's plan was to use the insurance money once he dies to pay for Yuzu's treatment."

"T-That's insane!" Shit, I wanted to cry again. But I'd already cried myself dry.

"I know. So I was only left with one option, to put you in an honest, high-paying job. Because, if you paid for your dad's treatment or Yuzu's treatment, there's a chance that he'd accept it from you."

I didn't say anything. Some people put pride in front of their life. I do that, I probably got that sense of pride from my dad. Urahara pulled his hat even further onto his face but I saw a lone droplet slide down his cheek and hit his trench coat leaving a spot darker than the rest of the felt.

"Actually, during the nuclear plant explosion, most of my top models were on location for a very special, exclusive photo shoot. Most of them died on the spot or 24 hours later due to severe radiation poisoning. But my utmost important model didn't attend that photo shoot. Can you guess who that was?"

Oh no. Not him. Please don't say his name.

"Grimmjow, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. My company is on a steep decline. He's basically the only thing keeping my company from going bankrupt but he can't hold bankruptcy off himself. You have the figure, the potential, to be our company's top model and get us back up there, so I gave you to the manager who Grimmjow managed by. If you do well enough, you'll be paid tons and tons of money. It's a fair trade-off. I knew your editor job couldn't be enough to pay this."

I was utterly shocked. It was a lot of information to take in at once. But this whole time, Urahara was thinking about him? The situation didn't seem as bleak as it did before. There's a chance that he can save his entire family even if it means...

"I-I'll do it, Urahara-san!"

... Having to put up with that asshole. Grimmjow.

* * *

**Thanks the support, really! Review, follow, favorite, go stab a crotch ;)  
Responses to Reviews:  
Ulqui4- **Thank you!  
**Lone hollow- **I hope you liked what was going on in the dressing room (Or at least Ichigo's reaction)  
**TokenAsian- **The present behind the door left by Grimmjow. Thank you! I'm glad I made a good first impression.  
**Sa-shii-mi- **ThANk YOu FOR THE FLUENCY COMMENT! I usually suck dick with fluency. And I'm always in a rush to put up a new chapter with a butt ton of mistakes.  
**Hollowshirosaki413- **Order up, one scarred Ichigo for life :D  
**Kleny Gingerhead- **It's going to be just a GrimmIchi fic... I think... I _love guilty pleasures_. Hehehe.  
**Rawr- **YOU GET MORE, YOU SELFISH BUTTHOLE (JK I LOVE YOU), YOU GET AS MUCH OF THIS FANFICTION AS YOU DESIRE! I love your name as much as I love you btw.


	3. Strike a pose, any pose

**Title: **Pose for me

**Author's notes: **This is a 'shorter' chapter. But I tease. Sometimes I like to use some sort of medical disaster to rile up the story and bind it all together. Face it, we need to stick Ichigo in terrible situations; not because we're sadists. Hopefully.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Bleach

**Thanks to **_Demonic black magic, TheoneConstant, ShirosakiKagura, ToTallyPerfect55, naughtykittyme0, TigerdemonzOwnz, YAOI FANZ, Patd06, crown zero, Couldbecrazy, Princessnausica, Trici light , Purp-lex16754, Fawn4ever, Voluptuous , TigerDemonz, Inralak. xXSatsujinXx, Chloe, Everywherebut, Firedragonmaiden, Narutopokefan, Tuck woo, Silver wolf, Acchann, Daiki027, Kira1525, , Mountain tenshi, NaminazeMia, Ogichi24, and everyone mentioned in the previous chapter _**For being super awesome!**

* * *

My life was a mess, a terrible, horrible, fucked up mess. But, first thing was first, I had to call my dad and Yuzu. I picked up the phone and dialed the number. The phone started ringing but I was still biting my fingers anxiously. After all, the last phone call I'd received wasn't good news at all. It's only natural to be anxious while waiting for this one.

I heard one ring... two rings... three rings... Then someone picked up. It was an unfamiliar voice.

"Hello, hello, is Kurosaki Yuzu there?"

"Yes, this is her nurse speaking, I'll see if she's well enough to talk. Who is this by the way?"

"Tell her it's her brother." Yuzu's sweet voice was something I hadn't heard in so long. On the other side of the line, I could hear the nurse talking to Yuzu and then handing her the phone.

"Onii-chan...?" Yuzu said. She sounded weak and barely breathing. But that one word kept echoing through my mind. _Onii-chan... Onii-chan..._

_"_Onii-chan?" She repeated once more because I hadn't answered her the first time.

Quickly, I choked back the emotion and answer her, "Hey kiddo, how are you doing?"

"I-I'm fine... How are you doing? Are you... eating? How's your job...?"

_Fuck. Shit. Ichigo, don't cry. Don't cry, don't cry. You can't ruin this for yourself._

When she started bombarding me with all of these questions, I felt terrible. I felt like a piece of shit. She sounded just like my mother. There's a saying that you'll never know how good something is until it's gone. I didn't want this to be the case. Yuzu cared about me so much and I don't even know what to say back to her because I feel so irresponsible.

"I'm good, Yuzu, I'm alright!" I assured her. I wanted to mention her pregnancy complications but I got scared that I might distraught her.

There was a long pause on the phone before she said, "Y-You're worried, aren't you, Onii-chan?"

My eyes started stinging. I wanted to say something but I felt choked, AGAIN. Anytime I feel emotion, it clogs up my inner arteries and plugs up my throat. That's why I don't really love emotion.

"Don't worry... Onii-chan, it's alright. I'll be alright."

"Yuzu..."

"I have to go, Onii-chan. Keep calling me..."

"I-I will."

Phone line cut, and I'm left debating whether or not I should call my dad. At the moment, it seems like the most sensible thing to but I didn't. Sending the cash anonymously might be the best thing to do or making direct deposits into his bank account. Last phone call is to Ishida. Fucking nervous is the best way to describe my emotions right now. Really fucking nervous as hell.

"Hello?"

Here goes nothing.

"Ishida... it's me, Ichigo."

"Oh, Kurosaki-san!"

"I-I..." I'm breaking down. _Come on, Ichigo. Talk! Fucking talk!_

"It's ok, you want your job back. I know. I arranged for you to have a re-shoot of your photo shoot tomorrow. Can you bring your own clothes though?"

... Oh yeah ... I took their clothes with me, you know, just a random model walking down the street, crying in their car, having strange meetings. I took the clothes off earlier but I still had them with me.

"Yeah... Shit, sorry, I just-"

"Ichigo, I really wanted to say thank you. I believe your going to save our company. You know our situation right now and I think if we had a model like you, we could easily get back on top."

"It's no problem," _Really it's not. _

"Oh, and, um... I'm sorry about what Grimmjow did."

"..." How the fuck did he find out what Grimmjow did.

"Oh, shit, I almost forgot about those. Don't worry I'll bring them with me."

"Thanks."

"No problem." I was about to hit the end call button before Ishida kept talking.

"Oh, and Kurosaki-san, I really mean that thank you."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, don't worry, I'll com-"

"You don't understand, if you come back, these models won't be laid off. Our company is barely floating. I'm really grateful..." there was a beep, "Sorry, Kurosaki-san, I have another call coming in."

He cut me off there. What did I just sign up for? I guess I'd better be ready for whatever life was going to throw at me: maybe a few tomatoes and an anchors.

* * *

From the time that I woke up the next morning to my obnoxiously loud alarm, I knew that day was going to be a long, long day. I hadn't seen or heard from the blue-haired monster since yesterday's 'incident'. Fortunately for me, I didn't want to see his ugly pretty face. That douchebag. I tried really hard to avert my thoughts that morning. My resolve would not be broken that easily.

Before I left to get ready, Ishida caught me and gave me a little badge thing that looked like a face of a skull in a blue fire.

"It's a charm," he explained, "You'll do fine as long as you have this."

"Er... I don't want to burden you or anything-"

"You can just give it back to me when you finish." With that, he left. I looked at the badge and back at Ishida. Then I went back to 'work'.

I found myself at the scene of yesterday's ordeal. I also found myself whispering, "_Shit, shit, shit..."_ My heart raced as I stared into our dressing room. Because of yesterday, I made sure to double check so that I didn't walk in on a porno show.

Lucky for me, my perverted modeling partner was no where in sight. This time, he probably had the decency of having hot sex elsewhere. I got ready for the photoshoot and went to the set. One problem, I froze up. It wasn't because I didn't want to.

Paralysis was a good way to describe. I couldn't move nor did I have any idea as to what to do. Models shouldn't have photo-phobia: a word to the wise. For some reason, I thought the world was staring at me without blinking. In reality, Ishida, the cameraman, and a few models who gathered around the set were the only ones who were watching.

That was enough to scare the shit out of me; not good. Most of the people, or should I say all the people, were confused as why I wasn't striking slutty poses. After a good five minutes Ishida asked, "Kurosaki-san... Are you afraid of the camera?"

Oh fuck, anything but this. Still, despite him asking, I didn't respond. Ishida seemed to get the hint. and just beckoned me over into a dark room. He shut the door and turned on the line.

"It's just a private photo shoot," Ishida's eyes didn't show any anger, only contentment, "Don't be worried, it's OK to be a little bit frightened when you first start. That's why arranged this."

Once the lights came on, I could see the real beauty of a private room, no windows, no outdoor outlet other than the door. And the upholstered seating was really comfortable unlike the ones outside.

The camera man stood there and waved his hand at me. Ishida started directing me to stand in the middle of the set and just like before, I was left to my own resources for the rest. It was disastrous at first and the 'deer-in-the-headlights' happened again.

Just to make sure no one was around, his eyes darted back and forth. His confidence sky rocketed as his vision almost went really blurry. It was so nice to not be able to see anything around him. Ignorance gave him incredible amounts of bliss; made him feel like the universe centered around him. Maybe being in the spotlight wouldn't be too bad.

"Just strike a pose, act natural!" Ishida advised.

I still didn't want to, at all. My shoulders tensed up and I could feel my abs getting really hard. Then, sadly, remembering what _GRIMMJOW_ had said about how models should wear their clothes. My trembling fingers reached for the white buttons on my shirt and unbuttoned them with my eyes shut. It just felt so immoral and dirty! Face reality: If I was going to survive this type of work, I had to get used to this feeling.

For the first photo, I only unbuttoned the first two buttons so you could see my collar bone and the top of my chest. Chest puffed, head tilted back, and hands in my pockets was how I struck my first pose.

My eyes usually had a hardened stare plastered them to try to hide as much emotion as I could. A little emotion couldn't hurt so I softened them up to a playful look. At that moment, when I was still figuring out how to look right after the first photo, something hit me really hard with a sledge hammer. A wave of realization washed me up on the shore of reality.

I had to look like I didn't CARE! That's a little hard to do with stress but it's the only way to actually get the results you want. _I shouldn't be "trying", I don't want to be there, and I'm better than everybody._

As soon as that became my mindset, the camera became my best friend and the flashes didn't stop coming. One after another as I kept, subconciously posing. I walked off the set with my thumbs still in my pockets, my shirt completely unbuttoned, and fedora hanging over my face.

Pulling the fedora off my hair, I asked nervously, "So how did I do?"

Ishida didn't answer, at the least, he didn't even make eye contact with me but his eyes looked enormous like he'd just seen something utterly shocking. Speechless, he just stared at me as if he was waiting for me to say something.

The only word in my mouth was _SHIT_.

"...Did I do something wrong?" I asked with a trembling voice.

Still, not a word came out of his mouth while my question awkwardly floated around in the air. Pushing up his glasses that looked like they were about to fall off, he shook his head slowly. Something that I noticed- I didn't know if I should've noticed this or not- Ishida's cheeks had a slight dusting of pink on them. Could it be that he was... blushing? Because of me? No, no, no! That's just really awkward.

I can't think that self-centeredly or gay: My photoshoot was over for today. That attitude is reserved for work only. While we still stared at each other, Ishida ran away. And I mean, he literally ran away. Dammit, I probably fucked up big time to earn a reaction like that.

The cameraman didn't say anything to me, instead, he just patted my on the back as he headed out of the room. Do you know how racehorse's hearts can explode during a race? That was my situation.

I went back into the dressing room and luckily, no blue-haired bastard. I sat down on one of the clothes trunks in the room. My head started hurting out of pure aphrehension. What the hell did I do back there to get those type of reactions? I was sweating like a pig because I was in the photoshoot for so long so it was best I took a shower.

After my shower I remembered the little charm that Ishida had given me.

"Oh yeah, I need to return this," I told myself. I dried off my hair and hung up the towel. When I came back out, the only thing in the air was dead silence. And maybe a few murmurs here and there that I forced myself to ignore. One thing still bothered me even after toning out the background noise, I could've swore I heard someone say my name. Even though my ears perked up, I still passed it over. It's to be expected of some primetime company with a shit ton of hotshot.

Looking around, I spotted Ishida's office and assured that it was where he inspected everything. I knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked a little bit harder. Still no answer. Getting impatient, I twisted the door knob and snooped in. Sure enough, Ishida was sitting right there looking at some photos_. _What the hell? Why didn't he open the door?

I tried to catch a peak of what photo's Ishida was looking at. God, I was so nosey. But, damn, those were my photos!

Gently I tapped him on his shoulders. He jumped out of his seat.

"O-Oh, Kurosaki-san!" I saw the pink brush up on his cheeks as he frantically tried to gather up all of the photos.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you."

"No, no! It's nothing like that... actually," he picked up my photos, "Do you mind if I get these printed?"

Get the printed? The hell? "I thought it was just a trial."

"Oh, yeah. Ahaha, that's what it was supposed to be but these came out jaw-droppingly well."

"...If you say it like that, then sure, why not?"

"I'm glad you agree," he let on a small smile but it quickly faded away and he held his hand really close to his lips and looked full of thought, "Do you... Do you think I could keep a copy of these?"

A copy of my photos: I don't know if this was just me but wouldn't it be a little bit creepy?

"You know... Like for your profile! So if you had an interviews or anything."

I just nodded my head and said, "Sure." It seemed like a good idea. They would be there if I ever needed them, I guess.

"Well, I guess that's your day for today! Really nice to have such short hours, right?" Ishida went back to gathering pictures up at his desk and organizing.

"Oh... yeah," it was weird that he made no eye contact with me what so ever. He was talking as if he was in a rush.

I left the room and shut the door behind me. There I saw Grimmjow walking towards the door and crossed paths with me. I tried not to make eye contact but I did glare for a split second. And I scowled at him. His expression didn't change at all. As I walked past him, I felt his blue hair swish to the side to catch a quick glimpse of me.

It hadn't even been a good fifteen seconds since Grimmjow went inside and I came outside but I heard something fall and shatter from the room. Like a person with some decency, I ran back to see if he was alright. I opened the door very slowly, and they didn't notice.

They were so caught up in _GRINDING EACH OTHER _that they failed to hear the door open. I didn't disturb them, quietly as before, I closed the door almost all the way and went to the window to see what was going on.

"G-Grimmjow...stop..." I heard Ishida whisper rather sensually.

"Hey, boss, I _see _you with him. What the fuck gives? I thought we had a deal," Grimmjow responded by pressing him even more into the wall and breathing right in his face. No personal space whatsoever.

"What are you talking about?!" Ishida finally yelled at him. "We didn't have-"

Before he could finish, Grimmjow put a hand over his mouth and looked around like he knew someone was being a fly on the wall and just listening to them. Shuffling over, I started breathing really rapidly. Who knows what would happen if I got caught at the hands of someone like Grimmjow.

His eyes darted my way, or where I was standing, and then he let go of Ishida. The black-haired man coughed and tried to catch his breath and lunged forward as soon as the other let go of him. Grimmjow just got his coat, threw it over his shoulder and left the room.

He saw me on the way out. Leaning over to my ear before he left, he whispered, "I _saw _you."

My insides were freaking out. I covered up my mouth even my eyes didn't fail to show my emotions. I thought I was going to explode. This guy was making me go insane from the inside out. As soon as he left, I ran away out of the building too.

* * *

**Thanks for reading~ I got good feedback on chapter one so I think this deserves a continue. Review, favorite, and follow!  
Onto Review Replies:**

Sa-shii-mi: And this was quite possibly the world's slowest update. Watching my plot's evolution is like watching a koala eating: You'll love it.****

Kleny-Gingerhead: I've gotten a nosebleed from Ichigo. My nose started actually bleeding. And I had to explain the blood on my covers to my parents. I'm putting my bets on Rangiku because I was going to integrate Orihime a little bit differently into the story.

**Hollowshirosaki413: **I don't live in a fairy tail world. But I was actually thinking about that but I needed the feels as a binding agents. If it's more you want to read, it's more you shall get.

**ShirosakiKagura: **My type of formula: Arrogant ass = 3 immensely

**ToTallyPerfect55: **I will post more for you my love.

**TigerDemonOwnz: **Funny you should ask, I saw a picture the other day of Grimmjow and Ichigo having sex and Urahara watching intently from the window. But I can't seem to find it. And you'll get your sweet GrimmIchi~ The longer you wait, the sweeter the fruit will taste. Fuck it, I suck at idioms.

**Patd06: **Yeah, it's funny because when I went back to read it, that's what I said too. My focus is usually on childish humor. But you know... i suck at it. Hahaha.

**Trici Light: **He's not torturing Ichigo. Grimmjow likes to refer to it as sexual therapy...

**Rawr:** I think we're going to be friends for a long, long time. _Throws water at you_. Now stop jumping on the sofa before your mom gets home.

**Voluptuous: **Your comment made me laugh how you were all, "SMUT WOMAN SMUT!" Well, "Smut smut smut smut."

**Chloe: **Thanks for all the compliments, you're gonna make me blush. Just kidding. But really, thank you. It's ok, my first language was not english either! I didn't learn english till I was 6 years old.

**Tuckwoo: **When I first saw your name I was like... WHAT THE FUCK IS A TUCKWOO THAT'S SO FUCKING AMAZING! Don't cry tuckwoo. You'll get to read more.

**Silver Wolf: **I think I'm going to end up shattering your heart even more. Wink, wink. Wink wink. WINKEDY WINK WONK.

**Ogichi24: **PF I WILL CONTINUE YOU LEAD ME ON.


	4. Daily Life Problems

**_Title:_**_ Pose for me: _Our Conflicted Lives

**_Author's notes:_**_ *****_Orihime was NOT the girl in the dressing room, this chapter really jumps from one thing to another and there is a segment where it isn't Ichigo POV. I'm trying to introduce the main conflicts from both sides at this point so if you don't think the plot is progressing, I'm sorry. Coarse language, Male x Male.

_**Thanks To: MANY MANY PEOPLE: I'LL PUT ALL THE NAMES COMBINED ON THE NEXT CHAPTER.  
**_

Today, they passed out the latest issues of magazines that used the models in our company. I really didn't want to take them home but I didn't want to do something that would leave a bad impression. Grimmjow didn't want to take his home either. As always, no one forced him to take it home and he didn't have the decency to show any respect.

So I got stuck with his and mine. The magazine that Grimmjow got featured in was a really high up magazines for very famous models. There was an envelope stuck in the middle of the magazine. It looked like a letter with no return address or a go-to address for that matter. The only thing was "Grimmjow" written in really big, cursive, pink letters along with many differently shaped pink and red hearts. Yep, definitely Grimmjow's style if I do say so myself.

_Hmph. A love letter huh?_ Why does this man whore get with everyone that happens to make eye contact with him? Looks like I was lucky. I opened it really carefully and started to read.

_Hi Grimmy-kun!  
I just wanted to see how you were doing. You're parents want to find a good day for our wedding. When do you think it should be? Anytime that's good for you is good for me. My brother says OK to it and I think it's time that we started getting ready. Aren't you excited? I heard the company's coming back up, it's all over the magazines that feature you. I really like the new model that's on there. He's really cute, isn't he with his orange hair and his light brown eyes? Oh, but no one can compare to you. I love you Grimmy-kun! _

_Orihime Inoue, your love and fiancé, _

_PS, I'll cook up something really special for you just tell me when you're going to be visiting. Also, there's something I need to talk to you about. _

Orihime Inoue, huh? She sounds like a good girl. What luck came to her for her to have to get stuck with the most careless bastard in the universe. Well, I mean, I do have to work with him but at least I don't have to marry him.

She probably doesn't even know that he's been hooking up with a different man or woman every single day. Me reading his personal mushy romance invites was a little awkward.

But, I think she was talking about me from the what I could decipher in the letter. Sure enough, me and Grimmjow were given the same magazines so I started to flip through.

I found Grimmjow, after flipping through the first few pages. I was almost done with the magazine. Then, at about 70 pages in, there were a few pictures of me in an article. The article was titled: _Overnight supermodel: Ichigo Kurosaki_

They wrote a biography on me. Where the hell did they get all of these semi-true facts? My mom didn't die of a car crash when I was 10. And my dad's not a supermodel either. Neither of my sisters have had 'avid love lives', they're both married. Least of all I didn't have fucking _INTIMATE CONNECTIONS _any of the people they put on here.

The magazines didn't really bother me. How come everyone knew about my supposed overnight fame before I did? Flipping through the pages... I noticed that even though this was rumored to be the most popular magazine, there were barely any models from our studio.

I hit the hay by the time I was done going through all of that _crap_ from the agency. One thing still bothered me... the love letter for Grimmjow. Has this woman never met Grimmjow or did he not act like he normally does in front of her?

Hm. I wondered what it took to be the fiance of the great Grimmjow. She probably either had to be a real beauty or had to have to come from a very high up family or maybe just rich. Or all three. I didn't know if the second fact was true for Grimmjow but I knew the first and third were.

Yuzu... Dad... those were the last two thoughts in my mind before I fell asleep completely.

* * *

The next morning I showed up at the studio for work. "Mornin' Ishida," my manager was in his office but the door was open so I assumed he could hear me. I walked past it, but then I noticed something odd. There was an orange-haired girl, quite a spectacle actually, standing by his desk with the most innocent expression.

"Oh, hello, Kurosaki-kun," he made a hand motion like he was calling me into his office. All i heard was whining from the moment I walked into there.

"Kurosaki-kun, this is Orihime Inoue," Ishida introduced me, "Orihime, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Um, Kurosaki-kun, do you know where Grimmjow is?" She folded her fingers under her chin and looked up at me with really hopeful eyes. I wanted to tell her that he was here waiting every moment for when she was going to show up. Since he's such an asshole, I couldn't. Besides, I would be lying if I said anything close to that.

"Eh, well..." I scratched the side of my head. My eyes darted to Ishida's as to say 'cover me!'

"I told you, Orihime-chan, he's probably not even on this floor even if he did show up for work today!"

"What do you mean? Where else would he be, this is his workplace!" I didn't blame her for getting mad.

"He's probably getting with some other girl," I blurted out unexpectedly, "Er..."

"Don't be ridiculous!" She stomped her foot on the ground, "he loves me too much to do that." When she said that, it bothered me a little because the anger seemed to forced out like she wasn't actually mad that he was doing that but she felt sad either way.

_Pfft, yeah right, Orihime_, I told myself on the inside. Actually, I felt bad for her that she forces herself to believe all of these lies about her so-called 'lover'. So, I walked up to her and put a hand on her head of orange hair and told her, "He'll be here. Don't worry. Ok?"

Her response was twiddling her fingers and turning a little red. Finally, she made eye contact with me.

"T-Thanks, Kurosaki-kun!" There was a lot more confidence in her voice.

Just then... Grimmjow walked in. At first, his expression was shock then he became less than pleased with the situation. I still had my hand on her head as I turned around to see his face tense up and his brow furrow.

"What the fuck do you think yer doing?" he cussed at Orihime.

"I-I'm sorry, Grimmjow-san!" Immediately, she moved about five feet away from me. Grimmy-kun was how she addressed him in the letter but when it came to the big guns, it was a respectful 'Grimmjow-san'.

"I told you not to be a complete slut!"

"It won't h-happen again, Grimmjow-san." She shook her hands in front of her to indicate a strong assurance that the _incident_ per say would not happen again.

"Yeah, right," Grimmjow grunted and turned his head to the side, still glaring at her. Speaking of glares, I was getting really pissed off, didn't he have the decency to address a woman with, I don't know, the tiniest bit of courtesy? As a result, I was staring daggers into his face hoping that a dagger would really stab his face.

For some reason, as soon as he saw me, his crossed arms returned to normal and his thumbs hooked onto his pockets as usual. Knocking off some of the attitude, he approached Orihime again.

"Anyways, the hell do ya want?" He asked in the most irritated tone possible, rubbing the side of his neck.

"I-I just wanted to talk to you about something, Grimmjow-san." Nervously, I could see her big, grey eyes stare at the ground as if looking for Grimmjow's permission to talk.

He looked at me again and back to Orihime. The puzzled look came over him as if he was contemplating a few options as to what to do before assholishly responding, "Fuck it. I don't have time for it."

Casually, he trudged off, still fixing his hair.

"You're an asshole, you know that?" I said with a lot of courage gathered up in my mind.

"Don't rub it in." With his hands in his pockets, and his swag overflowing, he just walked away leaving Orihime still standing there staring at the ground. She looked to the side a little and wiped away a small tear that was forming in her eyes. I legitimately felt bad for her.

"Hey, you OK?" I asked her, handing her a tissue.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She pulled a box of cookies out of her bag and thrust them in my arms with a very abrupt smile, "Haha, I made some cookies for you to congratulate you! I hope you like them."

Getting a better hold onto them, I looked at her, "Thank you, you're a really nice person. I hope... you find someone other than Grimmjow."

While getting everything together, she solemnly whispered, "I did." With that, she wisped away to talk to Ishida for a few brief moments and then, left the building. Mentally facepalming, I thought to myself, _what did I just get myself into... for the second fucking time._

I didn't have much to do and the workplace had become almost a second home to me (Which by the way I'm not happy it did), but if I don't have a lot to do, I sit on the couch and pull out my phone.

While checking a few texts from Rukia and Tatsuki, I openend up the box of seemingly normal cookies. They had _"GRIMM"_ written on them with big curly pink frosting. I was so grossed out by his name that I didn't even want to put it in my mouth but I didn't want to be either. What's the worst that could happ-

I SHOULD NEVER HAVE PUT THAT FUCKING COOKIE IN MY MOUTH. Immediately, I started coughing and my taste buds wilted and died. Guess who came to my rescue? If you guessed:

A. Chupacabra  
B. Godzilla  
C. Grimmjow

All of those answers are correct! Congratulations! He threw a can of diet coke at me. I hate drinking diet but a model's gotta do what a model's gotta do. I popped it open and started gulped down half the can, before panting to try to catch my breath.

"You're a fucking idiot! Ya know _that_?!" Grimmjow mocked me for the last statement that I made which I wasn't about to take back. Once more, I stared daggers at him hoping he would disappear into thin air. I held back a fast approaching, "_FUCK YOU BITCH"_, because he did save me a trip to the hospital. To tell the truth I was really hungry still.

That was the only food I had unless I wanted to go out to eat which I was way to fucking lazy to do. So I took another few bites. Trust me, I tried really hard to keep it down. After the 11th cookie, it still tasted bad but it tasted addicting and I couldn't stop eating them. By that time, I'd gone through about 6 cans of diet coke.

I really should NOT have done that. My stomach was a big rumbling mess of poison Grimmjow cookies and liters of diet coke. I felt so fat and unable to move. What did I get high off of that morning? Shit... SHIT. It was all coming back. My face turned a shade of green with the most uncomfortable expression on my face. My face had 'sick' written all over it.

Surprisngly, I managed to hold in all that shit under control until I got home. I just had to avoid striking poses that involved my stomach and talking. Because of my actions, I ending up heaving everything out into the toilet for a good half hour.

Once I was done, I rinsed out my mouth muttering something along the lines of, "Fucking work... Fucking relationships... Fucking Grimmjow..." I threw the paper towel in the trash and went back to go relax for the rest of the motherfucking afternoon.

The rest of the afternoon was pretty uneventful and I slipped into my covers at around midnight only to be awoken by the pleasant sounds of my phone vibrating. It was a text... _from Grimmjow._

Groaning, I put it away. Then I heard it vibrate across the nightstand I put it on all the way to my head. Again, a text from Grimmjow. How the hell did he even have my number? I guessed it must've been Urahara or Ishida.

The first text said: _Heyy_

And then: _U ok_

And after that: _REPLY I KNOW uR THERE_

Rubbing my eyes, I texted back: _What_

Just a simple "what". I was way too damn tired to even reply legitimately.

_Nothing._

What the fuck... don't text me for nothing. Grumbling, I threw the phone onto the nightstand and turned it on silent. With a pillow over my head, I tried to ignore the fact that Grimmjow had my number. What if he sent me pictures of his dick? Not something I wanna see, hopefully he wouldn't. Surprising myself, I grabbed my phone and sent a message that said:

_DON'T SEND ME PICTURES OF YOUR DICK._

Then I went back to sleep. Pretty self explanatory...

* * *

_~AN EXCLUSIVE INSIDE LOOK ON GRIMMJOW'S LIFE~ _

Warm cup of coffee, no shirt, and a busty green-haired girl girl leaning over his shoulder to look at what he was writing: this is the picture you'd see if you were to warp to Grimmjow's house at that very point in time.

A tired hand ran through his rather messy blue hair and he groaned leaning his head back. The orange-haired woman went to the kitchen and came back with more coffee that she poured into his cup and the steam floated up, warming his face.

"Thanks, Neliel, I really owe Nnoitra for lending you to me," he half-smiled at the girl who smiled back.

"Hah, I mean, I do get off of work early and I know how you hate taking care of yourself." She pecked Grimmjow on the cheek. It wasn't anything romantic and their relationship was less than intimate. She was his brothers wife. Even someone like _Nnoitra _decided to settle down. And there was Grimmjow, not caring about a damn thing in the world except his writing.

"So how's the youngest of you three?" Neliel was asking about their youngest brother; Ulquiorra. They didn't mention most of the time because he see shuns himself from his 'stupid, disgrace-for-human brothers' or that's what he refers to him as.

Ulquiorra was really pale skin and had big green eyes that always looked condescendingly down on you. Never stare directly into his eyes. Everything seems to freeze when he walked into the room and he had always been their parent's favorite child.

"Probably writing depressing novellas as usual," Grimmjow twiddled the pen between two fingers while still in deep thought.

There were a stack of papers in his hands. After taking a sip of his coffee, he put it aside and pushed up his glasses and begin glaring at the papers with the most discerning look as if he wanted them to burn.

"You got any ideas yet?" Nel asked with her head on his shoulder looking down at his unfinished papers.

"Fuck... No," out of a fit of anger, he threw the papers onto the table and they flew all over the place, "I DON'T FUCKING GET IT! Why can't I write so damn well like I used to? My mind is like a fucking dry river!"

Grimmjow was standing up because he was so over taken by his anger. Neliel just hushed him down and started to rearrange the papers, "You know, you still have modelling to fall back on to."

"Nel, you don't get it! I _don't even like modelling! _Why can't I do what I like," he hastily put his glasses on the coffee table before plopping down into the arm chair once more, "This, _THIS_, is the reason that my editor is put on hold; because I can't put any fucking words into my transcript and finish it."

"I'm sure he's got _something_ to fall back onto," Nel kept her gaze on the papers because making eye contact with an angry Grimmjow was not a good idea.

"See, I don't even fucking know who my editor is! All I know is that he's damn good at the job that he does," pushed both his hands into his hair and interlocked them between the blue tresses, "And he's gone now because of me. Do you know how many people are on my fucking tail?"

The green-haired woman finished filing them together and neatly binder clipped all 50 pages or so of it.

"I'm sorry..." Grimmjow rubbed his tired eyes, "I'm going to bed, lock the door on the way out."

"It's ok, I'm sure you'll finish sooner or later," she gathered her stuff and left. It was really surprising that anyone could put up with Grimmjow's irrational behavior but there were some 'likeable' parts about him.

After Neliel left, Grimmjow let himself pop open a can of beer and sit down in front of the TV. Even though alcoholic drinks should've been really addictive to him, he just threw the can away halfway through. Tossing it aside, he fell on the bed, one arm over his forehead. Just from the thought of alcohol, he could feel his abdomen take a few hops and decided that it wasn't that good of an idea. There was "fuck it" written all over his face. Grimmjow had one main problem

He never let on who he really was. There was no chance in hell that he'd get married to Orihime; she's a sweet girl and all, but Grimmjow knew that there's someone else that wants her a lot more than he did. Grimmjow: big, tough, sexy male model who could do anyone and everyone he liked.

Inside his mind he was _just _Grimmjow. Bringing his elbow over his face, he fell asleep. _Where the fuck is my life going..._

* * *

_Voluptuous: _WELL I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT YOU ARE A CREATIVE FUCKING PERSON AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO CHANGE THAT OK?

_Silver Wolf: _Lemme just pull your heartstrings right out, alright?

_Darkbloodz: _I have failed you. My mind froze so I couldn't upload...

_Maria-Fremont: _Oh, I've made that mistake one too many times. There's gonna be smut soon but not real love for a little bit.

_AnimeLuvr13: _Ichigo straight? It pains me to write that! LOL.

_Chloe: _Keep your curiosity peaked ok? Promise me you will, I need your love to write this fanfiction

_Bubble-chan: _COCKY AND GRIMMJOW CANNOT BE SEPARATED.

* * *

**_This is just something I wanted to add to the end. I'm not a 'first time' fanfiction writer. I've been writing for 3 years and I had another account. But one of my readers ended up dying because of a long time illness at a very young age and I couldn't bring myself to write anymore for a while; call me anything but that sweet girl did not deserve anything that happened to her. I keep every single one of you guys close to my heart forever and always.  
_**


	5. Did you say something?

**Title: **Pose For me: Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: **It starts off a little boring but the love story finally picks up at the very end but don't skip through it or you'll miss how this is piecing together. Also if anyone knows an anime like Kuroko no basuke, can you recommend it for me?

**Warnings: **Fluff, bad language, yaoi. _Guys I can't keep up with the names because Fanfiction decided to be limp dick and stop sending me notifications so by the time I noticed, it was way too many. But I'll make a list at the end of the entire story thanking everybody! _

* * *

I caught myself staring off again while modeling. Normally, it wasn't too bad but now I couldn't snap out of my weird trance without physical contact ranging from a poke to a shove. Nothing seemed interesting anymore, it was all just _work. _I needed to _work _and get all the money that dad needed for a kidney transplant and Yuzu's due date was only two weeks away. Pray to God that she gets lucky and nothing happens before and after. I was barely keeping up with all the medical bills and it was really stressful.

I sat down in the lounge after my photo shoot. It wasn't consciously but since Grimmjow was the only person there that I knew on a level of more than some hot guy, I spent quite a bit of time with him during work. Normally, it's just listening to him bitch about something or another. Or he'll call up his girlfriend of the week or day, whichever he feels like, and yell at her. To my surprise, he hasn't gotten any of them pregnant and he doesn't have STDs, according to him at least.

His large hands patted my on the shoulder, "You're shaking like a fucking leaf."

"Huh?" I came back to reality, "Oh. Sorry."

"The hell you apologizing for, what the hell are you thinking about?" Grimmjow threw himself into a nice chair right next to me. We had couches and armchairs.

"It's nothing," I sighed hoping he wouldn't get himself involved into this. Reaching over behind me, I pulled out one of the books that I'd been reading and opened it up to the page I left off on. It was last novel that my author and I worked on before he went on hiatus. It was titled _How to Grow Happiness_. The book was a beautiful one, but I hadn't expected anything less from him. It told of a story of a lover conjured up by the imagination of a girl with a terminal illness. The character created by the main character's bubbly spirit is a man who is stoic with a pale face and shows almost no emotions. During the last few months of her life, she finds this man in real life and she knows it. He, on the other hand, not knowing the girl chooses to ignore her and treat her as a pest.

In the end, there's only one person there for her and it's him. He realized just how much he meant to her but never actually got the chance to tell her because she was on life support by the time he came to terms with it. You don't know something is precious until it's lost.

"_Shit…_" I heard Grimmjow whisper. He had his phone out in front of him and I'm guessing he was scrolling through his messages. I glared at him through my deep reading. He looked up too and saw my book. I noticed his blue eyes widen a little before he disappeared into his phone again and me into my book.

"So… you like that book?"

"Yeah."

"Do you like that author?"

I wanted to tell him that I was his author so of course I liked him, but then I didn't because Grimmjow was already way too involved with my life as it was, "Mhmm."

Giving me more attention than I wanted, Grimmjow pushed his phone back into his pocket and crossed his fingers together in a much more collective form than I had ever seen him.

"Usually, when people read that book, there's generally something fucked up with their life, to say the least. They look to that book as an inspiration for them to keep going," putting one leg over the other in a professional 'I'm gonna give you therapy' fashion he asked, "Something wrong?"

I didn't say anything, just looked down into my book.

"That's enough. Ichigo. If you cry about it, nothing is gonna change. The only thing that's going to happen is your mirror will cringe watching you and everyone else will be drowned away. It's okay to waste yourself away trying to grow happiness on those lips for that smile that no one's seen in forever. There's not that much to life. Just smile and it will all there."

With that he got up and left. What the fuck just happened… Was that really Grimmjow? It sounded so different, so much cleaner and of deeper thought. Those things that he said aren't things that normal people would come up with. Flipping my book back and forth, I realized that his language sounded a lot like the text in the novel. It was like some side of Grimmjow that I'd never known broke through for a few moments and spoke and then left again.

What the hell? Maybe it was best that I forget Grimmjow ever said that. Although... it might've been the least assholish thing he's ever said. What was he saying about _crying? _No one was crying... or...

Looking down, I saw a few tiny-sized water stains on my paper. No, you have got to be shitting me. With a finger, I traced it back up to my face and sure enough, I felt something wet at the end of and my eyes had clearly glossed over. Dammit... Gotta cover it up. With the backs of my hands, as unnoticeably as I could, I wiped away any residue on my face.

After a few moments, Ishida came over. Hopefully, he didn't see my little scene, fucking tear ducts. As always, he had the same clipboard in front of him that he glanced at again and again. Finally, fixing a good look on me, he said, "I don't think this was in your job description, but as a new top-hit model, you're going to have to start doing random acts of kindness. Not little deeds, but the big things you see other celebrities doing. It doesn't matter what you do, it has to be publicity, or you could do it not for the sake of publicity, although, it would get a lot anyways."

"Like what... donating to charities? Cancer support?" I asked. To be honest, I suspected this would come along. It wouldn't be too much of a problem if I didn't have to use all of my money on medical bills.

"Basically," he nodded his head and then he got up and left. On the way when he was walking back, he turned around and smiled at me, "Um... Good job today!"

* * *

For the next few days, things continued along normally. Get up, go to work, pay bills, try to figure out Grimmjow (Why the fuck do I spend time on this, seriously?), and then go to bed. There were other things I was supposed to do, mainly to keep my 'figure', but I've been doing the same thing for the eight years and it hasn't affected me at all. So, I'm not changing anything if I don't have to.

It felt like I had no emotional room for a romantic relationship. I know that one of my closest friends, Rukia had hooked up with a model at our studio: the awkwardly tattooed red-haired one. I swear, her tastes are so odd, but as long as she's happy I don't see my problem with it. Once in a while, I'd meet up with some girl for lunch but it was just _"friends" _the entire time so nothing even mattered.

I'll admit, it was a daring feat but I managed to go out with Orihime for lunch, just for idle banter. Still, I'm unclear as to what my incentives were. There I found out everything about Grimmjow's family... Like I'd want to know. No, I didn't care.

Just to re-account, Grimmjow was from a family of a mother, father, and one of three brothers, who apparently are _nothing _like him. He had a younger brother named Ulquiorra: a perfect being with no emotions but strangely adorable, as Orihime described him. The orange-haired girl actually went on and on about just this one person and some of the things she said lead me to suggest that she may have feelings for him.

To Nnoitra, his older brother, who had a really, tall, lanky build to him, he wasn't someone that Orihime liked to be around. Nnoitra wasn't perfect, at the very least and never followed through to what their parents said but somehow came out of it alright. He's married to a girl that I'm actually friends with named Neliel Tu, Nel for short.

On the other side of Orihime's intriguing tale, there were their parents. Apparently, Grimmjow is the one most pressured by them to "do well in life" and be "more like his brother". Grimmjow was said to never really have been accepted into his family for everything from sexuality to career choices. Nonetheless, his parents still tried to keep an iron fist to rule over him. Ulquiorra finally crashed and burned underneath to become what he is today but "rebellious little Grimmy-kun was still fighting against his parents will."

I vaguely remember the rest of the conversation but there was a part when she started struggling with her words. I believe it was about their marriage arrangement between their parents.

* * *

This could NOT have been right, in anyone's wildest dreams. There were rumors going around that Grimmjow was going into surgery... to donate some organ. I think it was a kidney. That wasn't the weirdest part, he was donating to a complete stranger.

"Why the fuck do you care about what I do with my life?"

Boy, this was an awkward moment. I was grabbing at the collar of his shirt and I'd pushed him up against the wall rather aggressively. I have no fucking clue why I got so angry at him. Actually, shit, I don't even remember what I was saying before this, probably something about the donation.

"Why the hell would you donate a perfectly good kidney to a stranger!" I fought back just as scornfully.

"Damn. I didn't think you'd be this concerned. Fuck it, I don't need the kidney- someone else does though!" He flanked my wrists off of his shirt and whipped his hair to one side.

At that moment, I realized what an asshole I was becoming. Backing off, I blinked a few times, and nervously replied, "Y-You're doing it for the publicity, aren't you?"

"The fuck do you know! Yer like the rest of the lot!" Now, I was striking up a flame from the sparks, "Dammit, no one was ever supposed to find out about because whatever the hell I decide to do with my life shouldn't be stickin' poles up people's asses. Fuck, I don't even know how this shit leaked!"

"..." I sighed really nervously. Goddammit, I managed to make myself seem like such a fucking ass. What the hell _IS _wrong with me? There's no way had this been anyone else, that I'd have cared. "Sorry."

Muttering that last apology under my breath, I left the room as quickly as I could. My face was red, so fucking red. How did I embarrass myself like that? And _I _was supposed to be the good guy, funny, huh? Now, I don't think I can ever look him in the eye or even talk to him. It was time to leave for the day, thankfully. Untucking my shirt and throwing the sides over my pants and unbuttoning my cuffs, I rushed out of the room as quickly as I could.

By the time I got downstairs and I was heading towards my car, oddly enough, there's a rather strange man standing in front of me. He was a few inches shorter than me, big, no, _GIANT _green eyes, sort of long black hair, really pale skin, and the most stoic stare that penetrated straight through to your soul.

"I do not have time for this," he said to himself, looking back up at me, "Do you know where I can find a character by the name of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez?"

Grimmjow... why? It's like I've imagined this person before.

"Yeah, wait, who are you?"

"I do not think my identity is relevant to this. Now, if you will kindly tell me where this man is, I' . ?docid=35753534l be on my way."

"Oh but it is," I ran a hand through my orange hair and realized he wasn't going to tell me so I took a guess, "Are you by any chance Ulquiorra?"

His eyes widened at his name, "I will not ask how you know this. But now you know, can you tell me where to find this p-." I didn't let him finish his sentence. You don't call your brother the same thing you'd call someone you've never met before.

"Your _brother_ was up on the ninth floor a few minutes ago. That entire floor is one agency, so if you ask around, you can find him."

No thank you, no nothing. He just nodded his head, shoved his hands into his pockets, and went into the elevator behind me. If I didn't know better, I'd say that Grimmjow's little brother was worse than him. Maybe their entire family was like that, who knows. The aura that that man, Ulquiorra, gave off was insanely depressing. Like he had nothing else to live for in life. I didn't know his story or anything, but that's how his words were heard.

Down in the lounge by the entrance of the building, I saw Urahara Kisuke sitting in one of the chairs. Thought he'd be doing something a lot busier at this time of day, but he wasn't. It may have been to hide his identity, but he was in a large black trench coat with his normal awkward green-striped hat that he had pulled over his blonde hair and attempted to cover most of his face.

"U-Urahara?" I exclaimed sorta loudly. He looked up, a little bit startled.

"Oh, hi Ichigo! I just came to pick some stuff up, gotta keep covred so people don't see me," he smirked at me and pulled his hat even further down, still keeping a green eye on me, "Oh and I have some information for you too."

He pulled out some papers from an envelop and I sat down next to him. There were x-rays and some cat scans and ultrasounds. They were from Yuzu.

"Her condition's getting a lot better and the fetal development is going fine, she should be right on date, whatever the fetus has is actually healing itself which is actually a rare occurrence," I flashed through the paperwork and I was quite satisfied with myself.

"And... good news, we found a valid kidney donator for your dad and they aren't charging you anything!"

I honestly didn't believe this. My luck was unbearable surreal: a _free _kidney?! That cut a lot out of my spending as well so more money for me... or should I say radiation treatment for my dad.

My good mood was ruined after a few seconds though. Urahara and I started idly conversing about my job and how it was going so far. I started talking about Grimmjow and the other pale-faced man that had shown up. He explained that I guessed correctly: that was Ulquiorra, Grimmjow's younger brother. And lo and behold, speak of the devil-

"Shut the hell up! I ain't going anywhere with you! Tell them to shove their opinions up their tight asses cuz I don't give a fuck about it!"

The elevator can't open violently, can it? Because it seemed to as a blur of mad blue hair ran out of it, closely followed by Ulquiorra who didn't have to try too hard to move at a pace and strike an appearance in the room that rivaled his brother.

"Stop fucking following me! And, hell, I'm not even going to go home!" Grimmjow looked around with hungry and angry eyes before he spotted me, "Get in your car, we're going, to your place."

He started to order me around. What the hell? He isn't coming to MY HOUSE. I don't want a raving sex machine lurking around in a house where two people can see each other. Not to mention, we're gonna be the only two people there.

"Huh, what?!" I exclaimed and my voice went up a few octaves as he grabbed my by my arm and pulled me out to the parking lot. I dropped the paper in the chair next to Urahara on the 'way out'. Instinctively, I got in the drivers seat and he was riding shotgun. I saw his brother looking at us like a shadowed figure from afar.

"Your brother-"

"Drive." Grimmjow took a deep breath and then, once again, he repeated his command, "Drive."

It would just be easier to listen to him, rather than to try to make shit out of the situation although it was already shit. I backed out and stepped on the gas. We were home after an awkward 20 minutes. He didn't say a word. Ironically enough, he didn't do anything either like go on his phone. He just stared out the window with these weird expression in his eyes.

We went upstairs to my penthouse that the company arranged for me to be in as part of the 'deal' for when I was working there. To me, it was luxury, to Grimmjow, I'm not sure what it was.

I opened up the door and put my stuff down on the couch. Grimmjow just sorta strolled in with his hands in his pockets and sat down on my couch. Personally, I didn't wanna get involved with Grimmjow's problems or life. But he looked so sad, just sitting on the couch with his head hung over his arms and his eyes closed in frustration.

So, I put a kettle to boil on the stove and I came back to the couch.

"...What's wrong?" I asked really slowly, like really, _really_ slowly.

He didn't say anything for a few moments, then, he sighed heavily again and replied, "Me. I'm what's wrong. It's like everyone has a problem with me."

There was nothing in his grabbing vicinity to throw. "Goddammit, my ol' man can't fucking come to terms that I'm not gonna do what he wants! Fucking hell, what does it take to get that through their brains?"

I didn't respond. Although, I did go sit down next to him, carefully, as to avoid any casualties. I had too many hospital bills to pay anyways. "So why are they at the your house?"

Normally, I tried really hard to not involve myself in anything but I guess I couldn't hold back; his problems sounded all too interesting.

Grimmjow took another dangerously deep breath as if he couldn't filter enough oxygen with a normal sized breath, "Probably to convince me to, I don't fucking know, marry _Orihime! _Or, 'quit yer foolish, unpredictable job and become heir of the company', like neither of those two oversized shitheads couldn't take it over."

Now it was clear to me why he acted so cold around Orihime, he didn't actually like her. Surprise, surprise, didn't see that one fuck me upside the head. I assumed his 'foolish, unpredictable job' was being a model but judging by where he was now and the money he was making, it didn't seem foolish at all. And then by oversized shitheads, he probably meant his two brothers who refused to take the company into their hands much to everyone's surprise. Especially Ulquiorra, being that he is the one that follows in his father's footsteps.

"Being a model isn't yer only job, right, Ichigo?" Grimmjow looked at me. The question didn't sound threatening at all compared to all of the other shit that comes spouting out of his mouth.

Solemnly, I shook my head. How I longed to be an editor again- the man whore life was not the life for me. I'm terrible around women and I've never been much of a showy person.

"Thought so..." Grimmjow clicked his tongue and threw back his head against the plush felt on the couch, "The water."

"Oh, right." I ran up to get the kettle off of the stove as it whistled. Bringing the tea back, I handed a cup to Grimmjow. He took it rather nervously and took a slight sip of it, as did I.

"It's not my only job either," he added with another quiet sip.

"Wait... R-Really?" I was about to spit out the tea... he had another job? I swear to god if he says 'prostitute', I'm kicking him out of the house.

"Yeah, I'm a writer," saying that, he smiled to himself, as if that made him ridiculously happy just talking about it, "A best-selling author to be specific."

"I-I'm not a writer! But I am an editor for a best-selling author!" Quickly, I shot up my position too. You know, Grimmjow might not be all that bad... maybe I just got to know the wrong side of him. I take that back, every side of him is wrong- but an author? That's really cool!

"Huh?" Grimmjow looked at me with raised eyebrows and he set down his cup on the coffee table, "Where the FUCK do you work?"

"Well, I work at Hueco Mundo publishing," I finished the last of my tea.

"That's funny, me too," he answered quietly, smirking even more than before, "Is there a specific author that you edit for?"

"WHAT? YES. I edit for _Pantera sensei..._" As soon as I said that I felt my cheeks burn up and my ears went red. It felt like my heart thrashed about in my heart and I could hardly contain it. I knew it wasn't his real name but I didn't know his real name. Every work that comes out does a really good job of hiding his identity as a person.

"...Huh? Why are you blushing...?"

I don't know what I was thinking at that moment... But it just came out, I swear to god. Fuck. _Fuck. __FUCK.  
_

"I love him..."

* * *

**Author's (Well reviews, then...) ending note:  
**I know- Pantera- pfft. Yeah, I couldn't think of another pen name to use for him because I'm not creative and I don't want to get him mixed up with any other characters. (First time I uploaded this everything at the end died)

**Darkbloodz: **That's my duty as a writer. Okay, I've been watching way too much Shingeki no Kyojin.

**Phoenixreal: **You're words are making me blush. I say this with feeling but I type like Ulquiorra.

**Voluptuous: **Yeah sometimes a lot of fanfictions-COUGHS MY FANFICTION END COUGH- Pull a sword art online on everybody and just leaves the reader not knowing anything about the characters. It's a little sad. I'M SORRY THAT MY PLOT TWISTS ARE SO PREDICTABLE.

**tuckwoo: **And I fucking love your name!

**Chloe: **I don't know what language you speak but it's really cool. Thanks for saying so much about my 'nice heart'. I laugh because I'm terrible with words- I don't think like other people or talk like other people so it's hard for me to get my point across. AHAHA. I'll give you a hint: Inoue did not fall for Ichigo.

**AnimeLuvr13: **Oh dear, lord only knows what will happen if you eat that shit...

**SLYSWN: **I'm pretty sure whenever I shine a light on things, I use a really, really dim flashlight and everybody gets mad at me because they knew it anyways. But I love your enthusiasm; I hope to impress you with the next few chapters.

* * *

**I've been an otaku for almost four years (THIS IS LIKE A LONG TIME FOR ME) and I've read countless manga and watched countless anime. But it seems like I've run out of anime to watch. I've watched almost all of the yaoi or all the ones I found interesting. And I have come to absolutely despise shojo. My favorites right now (shingeki no kyojin is my all time favorite now) is Kuroko no Basuke and Free! and other sports anime that have been coming out. So I need RECOMMENDATIONS!**PLEASE!

**Keep your eyes peeled as there might be a (weirdish) mpreg Eren x Rivaille (Levi) Fanfiction coming from me. **


End file.
